A clichéd mistake
by Super Serial Ethereal
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was a strong, independent woman. She was happy just traveling around her small city, Magnolia, all by herself. So why was she finding herself doing all these weird clichéd stuff with a complete stranger with pink hair? Rated T for slight violence. ABANDONED. Please let me know if you want to use this for your own story, Much appreciated.


# A clichéd mistake #

Lucy Heartfilia was a strong, independent woman. She was happy just travelling around her small city, Magnolia, all by herself. She had started her travelling as soon as she left school, and loved every day since then. She was always on the move, so she never stopped to make any friends, and she didn't want to. It wasn't because she was unsociable, in fact she was the complete opposite, it was just that she didn't have enough time. She never had any real friends in her life except the few people she grew up around, so felt as if she didn't need any, and was simply happy being by herself.

So on a bright, sunny day, Lucy was walking down an extremely busy street, on her way to the small apartment she had rented a while back. There were so many people blocking her way though, she had to push and shove through just to take one measly step. It didn't help her that, because it was such a nice day, the sun was beating down on her head and back, as if the sun was trying to frazzle poor Lucy's mind.

So, to give a little clue, Lucy was annoyed.

Lucy just wanted to get back to her apartment near the river and have an ice cream from her freezer and relax. The heat was getting to her, and she seemed to be the target of many perverts walking down the popular street.

She kept pushing and shoving, hearing some 'oof's' from people and having to apologise, before finally glimpsing the river that ran outside of her apartment block. She smiled a little at the sight of it, and sped up so she could get there quicker.

In fact, she was going so fast that she collided with someone who was an inch taller. She collided right into the stranger face.

And was kissing him.

The stranger's lips were weirdly soft and rugged at the same time, as if the rugged part bordered the soft part. And, even though they had collided into each other, the kiss was kind of nice.

However, Lucy wasn't thinking about how the kiss was at all. What she was thinking, were pinching at the word dangerous.

As soon as the kiss had started, it ended, and the finale was a majestic one.

The stranger got a harsh slap to the face.

"What the hell?" The stranger hissed, rubbing at his cheek where he had been slapped. His salmon pink hair, a strange colour, bopped up and down from the action.

"I could ask the same thing!" Lucy hissed back, even though she was not in pain. Her eyes were gleaming in anger, and she made the stranger shrink against her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to kiss you!" He said in a higher pitch, scared because it looked as though Lucy was going to hit him again. Although the words weren't directly meant to hurt her, it sure dented her ego a bit.

"Do not ever kiss me again. I will hurt you." Lucy said, with venom dripping into her words. She was seething with anger now, and it did not help that the stranger, who was cowering under her gaze, was blocking her way to her apartment.

"O...okay." the stranger said, hesitantly.

"Now get out of my way, I'm a busy person with a busy life." With that she marched right past the stunned stranger, with her hair flicking his face.

She walked through everyone, but with her head down this time, without stopping until she got to her door. She was now livid, and felt like she needed to take a bath so that she didn't scream at the world.

After taking a long, relaxing bath she felt like going to bed, and so she went. But, while half conscious, she thought how good the stranger's kiss was and felt a small smile curl at her lips.

What woke Lucy up was a loud and irritating crash that came from near the window. Lucy was far too comfortable and warm to get up, so she simply listened to what the intruder was muttering under their breath. She knew that she should call the police straight away, but she had left her phone in the living room, a.k.a the room the intruder was breaking into so she didn't want to risk it in case the intruder was dangerous.

She glanced at the time, though at that second proved unnecessary, as her eyes blurred the red colours. After she blinked a few times, she saw that it was dead on midnight, and she groaned quietly. Her day just didn't want to stop being clichéd, did it?

However, she stopped breathing for a second, when she heard that the voice of the intruder was loud enough for her to hear.

"We can steal from pervy popsicle now!" For some reason the intruder giggled, and, what was stranger, was that another person giggled too.

"But Natsu!" The other voice said. This voice was a very high pitched, as if a child. Lucy didn't get up because now that she had one name, she was hoping for another. "What if Erza finds out? She'll kill us!" The voice whined.

These people didn't sound like much of a threat to Lucy, but she didn't want them stealing her stuff, so she huffed a little before she got out of her bed. She walked out of her room with her blanket wrapped firmly around her, and entered her living room.

The sight that she saw couldn't have made her more angry or bewildered and surprised all at the same time than any other point in her life. A flying blue haired cat with a guy who had a white scarf wrapped around his head was sneaking around her living room to steal something.

So she did the only thing that was normal. She kicked the guy in the back and slapped the cat.

Now, she didn't slap the cat all that hard, but by the way he had fallen to the floor had made it seem like he had been the target for gun practice. The guy, however, might have a foot imprint on his back by morning, but Lucy didn't let that take over her mind at that moment.

"Who are you and why are you trying to steal from me?" She asked, keeping her voice down so she didn't wake her neighbours. She didn't care who answered her really, as she guessed that the higher pitched voice was the cat.

The guy moved slowly and groaned, lifting himself up and off the ground. As Lucy tried to sneak a peek at his face, she saw a strand of pink hair, and knew exactly who it was.

"You!" She said, venom stinging her words. She took a step away from him and for a reason she didn't know, and scrunched up her nose. "What are you doing in my house?"

The stranger, Natsu maybe, looked up at her then, and his face had shown that he recognised her as well. "I promise I wasn't stalking you."

"Well, what are you doing here then?" She asked, annoyed.

"My friend and I got the wrong house?" He said it as if it were a question, and Lucy thought that maybe he was hoping that she believed him.

"And who's house were you trying to invade?"

"I don't think you know him, but his name is Gray Fullbuster." Lucy scoffed at first, and after the guy didn't say anything she laughed a little.

Natsu noticed the girl had a very nice laugh.

"You know that you're way off, right? Gray lives on the other side of town from me." Lucy said. Her small, near nonexistent, smile laying on her lips as she talked. "So who's that?" She pointed at the tomcat that could somehow fly but was laying on the ground next to his buddy.

Though it looked like Lucy wasn't going to get any answers, as the guy, she didn't really know if he was a boy or a man, stared back at her in defiance, and shook his head. "Nu uh." He said, still sounding sort of groggy. He cleared his throat to solve that, and continued. "Sorry, but you're going to have to tell us your name first. Since there are two of us and one of you, it's only fair, y'know."

"How does that work?" She doubted him.

"Simple. I'm pretty sure you know at least one of our names, and if you don't, we tell you them. Only after you tell us yours so it's a fair deal as you're getting two names." He sounded quite proud of this as his furry feline friend got up beside him, looking at Lucy with a new found interest.

Lucy sighed, defeated. She really had no other choice. "My name is Lucy." She said, still hesitant about giving her name to a complete stranger.

"Good evening, Lucy, my name is Natsu Dragneel." He said looking dead into her eyes in the darkness.

"And I'm Happy!" The cat said, and it confused her a tiny bit.

"Your name or your emotion?" She asked tentatively, a little worried if the small blue cat answered her question that he would be even happier.

"My name." He said simply, and Lucy left it at that.

After asking a few more questions on why the pair ever thought of coming to this side of town to look for Gray, she switched her lights on, a dim lighting, and yawned. She needed to get her full rest for later on, as she was going to climb the hill of stars, and she clearly hadn't got it all thanks to the pair.

So she chucked them out. After much consideration about it, of course, but she wanted to go back to bed, so sending them home seemed like the best option.

After seeing that they had left the building, she went back to her now cold bed. She climbed in with an annoyed sigh, and went back to sleep.

Lucy's alarm clock blared into action, as the clock had hit nine o'clock. Lucy groaned, as she had tried to catch more of her dream, though only fragments of her imagination now. Her arm swung at the clock blindly, though thankfully getting it the first time before she knocked her notepad onto the floor.

Lucy swung her legs onto the cold, hard floor and shivered at it, seriously considering going back to bed before she remembered her plans for the day. As soon as she had some comfortable clothes on, she swung her light pink bag around her shoulder, before taking a croissant from out of her fridge.

The sun was beaming at her through her curtains, and she knew that she had chosen the perfect day to go exploring. She smiled at herself happily, hoping that today would be a good day.

As she stepped outside of her apartment door, her foot connected with something soft, and she heard an unhappy groan. Lucy looked down, and saw the strands of pink and blue hair, and sighed. For two days she had been pestered by this guy, who she earlier on learnt had a flying, talking cat, was now sleeping on her doorstep. How long was this going to go on for? Lucy didn't know, and to be honest, didn't want to guess. It had been a hard enough day yesterday; she didn't want to think about him being in her life for a longer time.

Ugh. It was going to be a long day.

**A/N this is my first story for Fairy Tail, so I tried really hard. I've only just started watching and reading it, so that is why this is an AU, and not something everyone is familiar with. However, I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review and a favourite if you would like to!**


End file.
